


Date Night

by CloversDreams



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Matching PJs, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as they deserve, just enjoying one anothers company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Did you choose the worst movie imaginable on purpose?” M-21 sighed. He took the slice of pizza that Takeo offered him over his shoulder with a soft thanks.“Listen, this movie is a classic because it’s so bad! Tell him Takeo!” Tao exclaimed while he motioned towards the screen. Luckily for him he’d already finished off his wine so it didn’t splash anywhere.“Yeah, what he said," Takeo agreed with a mouthful of food.“See!” Tao beamed.“Your proof is the guy pulling his pizza far from his face and stretching out the cheese as far as it can go without breaking,” M-21 replied flatly. He continued to twist the purple locks around his fingers as he waited for the inevitable.“He might break the record this time," Tao snickered. As soon as he said it, the cheese snapped and both he and Takeo made disappointed sounds.
Relationships: M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Date Night

Tao couldn’t remember the last time he and his boyfriends had a night all to themselves. Was it a week ago? Two? With their hectic lives a lot of the daily chaos tended to blend together. It was certainly a surprise when he realized that they not only had themselves some downtime, but they’d also be the only ones home for the evening. This was such a rare occurrence that he knew there was no way they could waste it.

The three of them were long overdue for a date, which meant that was exactly what they needed tonight. Even if it meant sitting around in the living room in pajamas, they’d make the best of it or die trying. At least Tao would. He planned on dragging the others along no matter what they wanted. Though he hadn’t been met with any argument when he’d brought up the idea with the others earlier.

Tao was all smiles when Takeo and M-21 finally meandered into the living room. He was glad to see that Takeo was wearing the pajamas that matched his even though he hadn’t said anything. They were on the same wavelength. As usual, Takeo looked happy enough to be there and M-21 looked like he’d rather be doing anything else. They knew the truth beneath his grumpy exterior, though. He was happiest spending time with them, just like they were with him.

A grin stretched across Tao’s face and he motioned towards the spread upon the coffee table as he explained, “Welcome to the long overdue date night! Movie’s queued up. I’ve got every kind of snack that one of us could possibly crave and the main course should arrive right about–” He paused when the buzzer that signified someone was at the front gate sounded loudly. “Now!”

Tao hurried over to the front door and clicked the button that unlocked the gate without even looking at the camera. He turned towards his boyfriends who had followed him there and smiled. This was all going according to the schedule he’d planned out. He’d have to tip the delivery guy handsomely. It was always nice when his plans went off without a hitch.

He opened the front door and continued to smile as he prepared to greet the delivery person. Instead of a teenager with pizza, when he opened the door he found himself staring at a familiar, scarred face. Tao blinked in surprise but quickly regained his composure. He chuckled nervously then said, “Oh, we thought you were the pizza guy. To what do we owe the pleasure, Muzaka?”

“I’m just dropping this off for Raizel,” Muzaka replied as he shoved a little box at M-21. He looked at Tao and asked, “Did you say you have pizza?”

“No, he said we thought _you_ had pizza,” Takeo clarified.

“That’s a shame, I could eat.” Muzaka replied. He took a moment to study the trio. His gaze traveled over Tao and Takeo’s matching outfits curiously then he tilted his head and asked, “What the heck are you two wearing?”

“Oh! Uh, well, you see…” Takeo cleared his throat and turned his head away from the werewolf, clearly too embarrassed to answer properly. M-21 shut his eyes and shook his head, also unable to bring himself to reply.

“These are our wolf onesies!” Tao finally chirped with a laugh. He turned to the side and wiggled his butt as he said, “They even have tails, look!”

Muzaka’s gaze fell downward and he simply blinked in response. He looked back up again just in time to watch the guy turn back around.

Tao put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “Like?”

There was silence as Muzaka considered how to respond. It felt like everyone held their breaths for the next three heartbeats. The three of them jolted in surprise when Muzaka tossed his head back and laughed loudly. He nodded as he exclaimed, “I love it! I want a pair too! Text me a link to where you got them!”

“You got it, man!” Tao laughed, full of just as much energy as the werewolf. They said a quick goodbye then Muzaka took his leave. It wasn’t until after they shut and locked the door that Tao finally turned towards the others and asked, “Do either of you have his number?”

“Not me.”

“No.”

“All right then…” Tao shrugged. They could deal with that nonsense later. For now they should just go back to the living room and wait until– his thought was interrupted when the buzzer sounded once more. Even better. This time Tao used the camera to see that it was, in fact, the pizza guy. Finally, the date could get started!

After tipping the delivery guy handsomely because he complimented their pajamas, Tao handed Takeo the food. He told his boyfriends to go on ahead because he wanted to grab something from the kitchen. The smell of pizza permeated the air and he knew the others were being driven by hunger at this point. They were so easy to read.

Tao headed to the kitchen without further delay. He hummed to himself as he opened the cabinet where they kept the glassware. He grabbed three matching ones then opened the fridge and removed the drink he’d put in there earlier. A quick read of the label and he nodded. Perfect.

He wandered into the living room to find his boyfriends talking softly as they munched on some of the snacks he’d set out. Tao made a mental note to get a picture of this scene, it was just too cute. Though not now since he didn’t have any free hands. He set the drink down onto the table then carefully placed each glass down as well. After a quick removal of the cork, he began to fill the glasses. Once ready, he handed two of them to his boyfriends.

“Pizza and wine?” M-21 asked as he took the glass he was handed.

“I know, right?” Tao snickered. “Classy as f-”

“A toast.” Takeo said loudly. He held up his wine glass and added, “to us finally having time for a proper date night.”

“Cheers to that!” Tao chirped. He held up his glass too then all three of them took a sip at the same time. Afterwards he sat on the couch between the pair and started the movie. He smiled to himself when the others reached for the table so they could grab some pizza. This was the life.

Over the next thirty minutes Tao had scooted closer to M-21 and Takeo ended up lying across both their laps. M-21 played with his long hair idly as they watched. There was no such thing as personal space when they all got together like this. Frankly, it was how they preferred it.

“Did you choose the worst movie imaginable on purpose?” M-21 sighed. He took the slice of pizza that Takeo offered him over his shoulder with a soft thanks.

“Listen, this movie is a classic because it’s so bad! Tell him Takeo!” Tao exclaimed while he motioned towards the screen. Luckily for him he’d already finished off his wine so it didn’t splash anywhere.

“Yeah, what he said," Takeo agreed with a mouthful of food.

“See!” Tao beamed.

“Your proof is the guy pulling his pizza far from his face and stretching out the cheese as far as it can go without breaking,” M-21 replied flatly. He continued to twist the purple locks around his fingers as he waited for the inevitable.

“He might break the record this time," Tao snickered. As soon as he said it, the cheese snapped and both he and Takeo made disappointed sounds.

“I have no idea how the two of you find new ways to be ridiculous every day,” M-21 snorted.

“We need to keep you on your toes somehow,” Takeo chuckled. He rolled over to get more comfortable and accidentally leaned against the remote, which changed the channel. He gasped when music started blaring from the TV. Takeo sat up abruptly and practically jumped to his feet then exclaimed, “I love this song! I haven’t heard it in so long!”

A grin stretched across Tao’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Takeo dance. It was utterly ridiculous with him wearing a wolf onesie and Tao couldn’t wait to join in. He was on his feet a moment later and dancing as well. He made his way over to Takeo and put his hands on his waist. The purple-haired man tossed his head back, laughed, then slid his arms around his neck and continued to dance. They both did a little twirl and ended up facing M-21. They didn’t give him a chance to speak and grabbed both of his hands then pulled him to his feet.

“Wait, I don’t…” M-21’s voice trailed off and he smirked as he watched the others dance around him. Their soft chuckles were contagious and even he started to nod his head in time to the music.

“Come on, M! Let go and lose yourself to the beat!” Tao laughed. Both he and Takeo turned around then wiggled their little wolf tails at him.

M-21 picked up the bottle of wine off the nearby table. He tilted his head back and took a few big gulps before he finally gave in. Neither Tao nor Takeo could stop chuckling as he pulled them each in close so he could kiss their cheeks and then continued to dance to the music.

Tao could only imagine what this scene would look like to someone who walked in on them now. He and Takeo dancing their hearts out in their silly wolf pajamas, accompanied by their werewolf boyfriend who was slowly getting more into it as the song went on. Part of him wished he hadn’t turned off the security cameras in this room for the night. He’d love a video to remember this by. Oh well.

The three of them danced until the song was over. A new one started playing immediately after, this one much slower. They shared a quick glance and it was obvious that none of them were quite ready to sit back down yet. Tao grinned and put an arm around each of their shoulders. He pulled them so they had to step closer then started to sway side to side. M-21 and Takeo took the hint. They each put an arm around him and one another then joined him.

“I’ve never slow danced with multiple partners before, but there’s a first time for everything,” Takeo mused. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at them which gave away the fact that he was having a great time.

M-21 scrunched his face and replied, “I’m not sure it’s so much slow dancing as it is slow swaying but it’s nice either way.”

“Very true.” Tao nodded. He watched the way that Takeo shut his eyes and hummed along to the song then looked over at M-21 to see that he was doing the same and had a little smile on his face. Tao couldn’t begin to describe the warmth that blossomed in his chest. It was a nearly overwhelming sensation. The kind of thing where he had to speak up or he might just pass out.

If that happened he’d need to be carried to bed and tended to, which would worry the others. All over something as silly as a feeling. That’d be embarrassing. He couldn’t have that. So he had no choice but to let it out verbally. Tao cleared his throat and asked, “Have I told you two lately that I’m so grateful we met?”

Takeo opened his eyes and blinked at him. He smiled from ear to ear and replied, “Same here, of course.”

“Me too.” M-21 added.

“I love you both in a way that I’ve never loved anyone else before,” Tao explained, “it’s kind of crazy when I think about it.”

They stopped swaying and Takeo put his hand upon Tao’s cheek. He smiled warmly as he replied, “I love you, too.” His gaze shifted to M-21. Takeo winked then added, “And I love you.”

M-21’s cheeks darkened to the most appealing shade of pink and his gaze fell to the ground. He was clearly uncomfortable with such verbal forms of affection. That was OK, they already knew that and neither of them held it against him at all. M-21 showed them that he cared in his own ways. Tao pat his shoulder and tilted his head. He offered his most soothing smile as he asked, “How about we get back to that movie now?”

“Maybe we should put on something better,” Takeo suggested.

Tao gasped in mock offense then turned towards him. He poked Takeo in the middle of his chest and exclaimed, “That’s offensive! This movie is a classic because it’s so terrible!”

“You really have the worst taste in movies. Here, let’s just pick another one that we’ll all enjoy.” Takeo replied confidently. The two of them continued to bicker softly as they turned to walk away but paused when they each felt a hand on their shoulder.

Tao and Takeo barely had a chance to look at M-21 before he pulled them each into a one-armed hug. It was a tight one too, just short of suffocating. Tao returned the embrace, as he was sure Takeo was doing on the other side. Neither of them would pull away if he wanted to be affectionate. He’d taken a while to warm up to the idea in the first place, after all. Tao didn’t know if it was the alcohol or M-21 was just caught up in the moment and he didn’t care.

“You two put up with so much crap because of me and I never bother to thank you for it,” M-21 muttered.

“We don’t ‘put up’ with anything,” Takeo disagreed. “We care about you.”

“Yep, genuine butterfly in the stomach feelings and all that!” Tao laughed. He stopped when M-21’s grip on them tightened. “M?”

“Are you all right?” Takeo asked.

M-21’s voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “I love you both and I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

Tao felt his cheeks start to burn. He was the flustered one for once. Now that was a rare occurrence. Though it was to be expected when he heard words like that for the very first time. He swore he heard Takeo squeak on the other side of M-21. He was just as caught off guard. Good. Tao smiled from ear to ear and buried his face in M-21’s neck. He didn’t say a word. No, he didn’t have to. This moment was best enjoyed in silence. He snickered softly when he felt M-21 kiss his cheek a moment later. After taking such an unexpected turn, this was their absolute best date night ever, hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic celebrating that new trailer that dropped!! With fluff!! Cause these three suffer enough in canon and all I want is for them to be happy thank you!!
> 
> Here is a link to the [ super adorable commission ](https://jiphee.tumblr.com/post/618403067652685824/commission-for-cloversdreams-of-takeo-m-21-and) that inspired this softness when my inspiration tank was on empty <3
> 
> The first time M said he loved them!! -cries- hes gonna get used to saying it and realizing he likes how it makes him feel so he will do so more often, I assure you!
> 
> Lolllll I also want to see Muzaka in a wolf kigurumi… like walking down the street in it cause he just loves it ok X’D


End file.
